2 girls and 1 Emmett
by uselessid90
Summary: When Alice and Emmett's marriage is falling apart, she's desperate to bring back the sparks. One hot night with a mysterious Rosalie will definitely do the trick. One shot written for an anonymous prompt. Rated M for lemons.


**A/N: So this is my first try at a one-shot. It's for the Anonymous Kink contest. Hopefully the prompter enjoys it:) **

**Triinity did a fuckawesome pinch hit beta job. Thanks girl!**

**Warning: There is some serious sexuality in this bitch, reader discretion is advised. You've been warned. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**APOV**

I picked at my fingernails while we waited for the mystery woman to show up. I was nervous to say the least.

I never imagined myself actually following through with this, it was nothing like me. I played out the scenario in my head a million times over and I still couldn't calm myself down.

I was prepared for anything, literally.

My eyes bounced around the bar, moving from woman to woman.

I felt his hand on the small of my back, rubbing gentle circles. He was trying to get me to calm down, it was almost starting to work when I saw her.

I just knew it was her, as soon as she walked through the door.

My heart pounded in my chest and I felt myself turn red with my blush.

I felt myself shrinking into myself, suddenly deciding that I didn't want to do this anymore.

Emmett wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

His charisma radiated off of him, he always was the more social of the two of us.

Time seemed to slow as she walked toward our table, like some stereotypical scene from a movie.

I took a deep breath when she finally got to the table. She was complete and utter perfection, and that was putting it lightly.

Her long blond hair hung in light curls down to her ass. Her clothes were tight in all the right places and clearly very expensive. Her makeup was flawless.

Truthfully, she looked like she just walked off of a Victoria's Secret photo shoot.

It made me curl into myself that much more.

I guess I should probably give you a back story.

Emmett and I have been married for seven years, since we were eighteen years old.

We eloped to Vegas the summer after we graduated from high school; we just couldn't get enough of each other.

Things had gotten very monotonous lately, the same thing over and over again. It killed me to know that we were _that _couple, the couple that couldn't keep things spicy.

I took things into my own hands the first night I tried to seduce him and he couldn't even get hard. That wasn't acceptable in my book.

He apologized profusely, repeating that it had nothing to do with me, that it was stress from work.

I knew what we needed to do. We needed to bring back the spark that we had those first few years of our marriage.

I knew he always fantasized about have a threesome with me and another woman. I mean, isn't that every man's fantasy?

I placed an ad on Craigslist and waited for a response. After three weeks I had pretty much given up home, and then out of nowhere she sent me an email.

She include several pictures and a very informative description of her personality.

Rosalie Hale, age 26, works as a pr agent, loves spending time with her family and volunteering at the local humane society.

My lady bits agreed that she was the one for us.

I mean, every woman is a little bit into girls right? This was my chance to see what it was like, to experiment.

I told Emmett a few weeks after she responded to my email. That was probably the most awkward conversation of our entire relationship.

At first he couldn't understand why we needed this, but when I brought up his "issues" he piped down. He was upset that I did it behind his back, but eventually got over it.

This past week he's been getting extremely excited about actually going through with it.

I had my concerns. I mean, what if after this he didn't want me anymore? What if he wanted her, or someone else completely.

I can't lose him, I just can't.

I realize that she's waiting for one of us to say something to her and I take it upon myself to start the conversation.

"Hi Rosalie, it's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Alice."

She reached her hand out and patted the top of my hand.

"Don't be nervous, nothing even has to happened tonight. We'll just have a few drinks and see where things go, sound okay?"

I gave her my best smile and nodded my head in agreement.

Conversation flowed smoothly. I can't think of one subject that we didn't talk about.

I felt comfortable around her, like we'd known each other for longer than just tonight.

Emmett seemed comfortable with her, but then again, what man could deny her?

**RPOV**

Jesus Christ. I was staring at a god. A fucking god.

I tried to keep myself from staring but it was so fucking hard.

His shirt stretched across his chest tightly, showing off his amazing body.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not the woman who comes in and ruins marriages. I'm not the "steal your man" kind of gal.

I normally don't find married men this appealing.

His blue eyes seemed to sparkle under the bar lights, completely mesmerizing me.

When he smiles I can barely stay seated, I just want to jump on him.

**APOV**

My phone is telling me that it's nearly midnight and the bar will be closing soon. That means I need to make a decision, and quick.

I make eye contact with Rosalie and know my answer instantly.

"So, would you like to continue the night back at our place?" My heart thumps in my chest, leaving my ears burning red.

"Of course." She seems so calm, so completely put together. She makes me look like a teenage girl.

"Okay great. You can follow us." I get off my barstool and wait for Emmett to pay the tab.

Emmett pulls the car around while I wait in front of the bar. Rosalie walks over to her car and pulls up behind Emmett.

I get in and we leave.

We get back to our house and head inside, Rosalie trailing behind us.

I immediately go to the wine cupboard, grabbing the first bottle I see.

I grab three glasses and head back into the living room.

Emmett is sitting in his usual chair with Rosalie right next to him on the couch. A pang of jealously shoots through me when I realize that she's sitting where I normally sit.

I pour each of us a glass of wine and sit down at Emmett's feet.

We talk about the house and the renovations we did when we moved in. She compliments me over and over again on my design.

For some reason I feel like she's trying to kiss my ass, but I have no idea why she would need to.

I finish the rest of my wine in one big gulp and get up to put the glasses away. I rinse them out and load them into the dishwasher.

I take a deep breath and head back into the living room.

I sit on the arm of the Emmett's chair and lean back into him.

I can feel his heart thudding against my back, letting me know he's just as nervous about this as I am.

Before my mind even registers what's happening Rosalie is off the couch and standing in front of me.

She leans her head down next to mine and her lips ghost over my jaw line.

Her lips are so soft against my skin.

I move my hand into her hair and turn her face to mine. My lips meet hers and our tongues are instantly dancing with each other.

Her taste makes me want this even more.

I feel Emmett moving behind me, pulling me into his lap. I can feel his dick straining against his jeans beneath me.

He bucks his hips into me and I moan into her mouth.

She realizes what he's doing and pulls her lips away from mine. Her hand slides into mine and pulls me off of Emmett's lap.

I lead her to the bedroom, looking back to make sure Emmett is following us.

We get to the bedroom and immediately start ripping off our clothes. We're naked within moments.

I look up at Emmett and give him "the look", letting him know exactly how turned on I am.

He wraps his hands around the back of my thighs and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around him and push myself down against him.

I moaned when I felt his dick rub against me.

Rosalie came up behind me and placed wet kisses down my spine. My skin felt red hot against her mouth.

My lips found Emmett's and our tongues moved around each other easily. It was so familiar and yet so completely foreign to me.

I didn't realize he had been walking until he laid me down on the bed and crawled on top of me.

His tongue trailed along my collar bone down to my nipples. He took them in his mouth, teasing them with his tongue while massaging them with his hands.

I felt Rosalie crawl onto the bed above my head.

She bent her head next to mine and kissed along my neck and chest.

I looked up at Emmett and saw the need in his eyes. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and spread my knees apart for him.

He ran his dick up and down my entrance, coating himself in my juices.

He slid himself in and I immediately moaned at the sudden fullness.

His hands found purchase on my hips as he thrust in again and again.

Just as I thought it really couldn't get any better than that Rosalie climbed over my face. She placed herself right above me and leaned forward to kiss Emmett.

It was the first time they kissed all night and I have to say, it turned me on a little bit. Something about watching him with her made me want him that much more.

I wrapped my hands around her thighs and ran my tongue along her slit.

She was extremely wet and her juices coated my tongue.

The taste was completely different than what I was expecting, I enjoyed it slightly.

I circled her clit with my tongue and sucked it into my mouth, nibbling gently.

The moans that she let out only fueled my desire.

I reached my hand around and pushed two fingers inside her, feeling her muscles contract around my fingers.

Emmett continue thrusting in and out of me, getting deeper and deeper each time.

I felt my orgasm building in my stomach and traveling throughout my body.

Emmett and Rosalie continued to grunt and moan into each others mouths.

Rosalie swung her leg over my face and got off the bed.

Emmett pulled himself out of me and helped me up when he was off the bed.

I pulled Emmett over to where Rosalie was kneeling and got down on my knees beside her.

I took him in my mouth first, going as deep as I possibly could before I released him with a "pop".

He swiveled his hips toward Rosalie and she took him in her mouth. She looked up at him as she swirled her tongue around him.

Emmett put his hand into my hair and coaxed my head toward him as well.

Rosalie and I ran our tongues over him, stopping to kiss each other every now and then.

I pulled my mouth from him and stood up.

I bent over the edge of the bed and looked back at Emmett.

He walked over to me and gripped my hips roughly behind he slammed himself into me.

Rosalie bent over the bed beside me and looked up at Emmett.

He thrust in and out of me over and over again, making the bed slide across the floor a little bit every time.

I felt my orgasm rush through my body like a white hot knife. A animalistic moan escaped my lips.

He pulled himself out of me and moved over behind Rosalie.

I turn my head so I could look into his eyes as he pushed himself inside her.

She let out a loud moan and her hands fisted the blanket.

He thrust in and out of her, going faster and faster each time.

I could tell he was getting close to his release, his eyes turned the darkest shade of blue I've ever seen them.

He gritted his teeth and squeezed her hips tighter.

"Baby..." _Grunt._

"Come here..." _Grunt._

I got off the bed quickly and kneeled down next to him.

He thrust into her two more times before pulling himself out of her.

I sucked him into my mouth and ran my tongue along his slit.

I took him in as deep as I could and felt his release pulse against the back of my throat.

His hands fisted in my hair as he thrust lightly into my mouth.

I pulled my mouth from him and looked over to Rosalie.

She looked like she just had the best orgasm of her life. Her face and chest were flushed and she was panting heavily.

I smiled at Emmett as he helped me up from the floor.

I pulled the blankets down and crawled into bed. I motioned for them to join me and we all fell asleep together.

When I woke up Rosalie was gone. I didn't even hear her leave.

She left a note.

Apologizing for leaving so suddenly and promising that she would call me soon.

I put the note into my memory box with all of the photos from our seven years of marriage.

All of the memories put together in one simple box, showing our lives together.

I figured I would never go through with anything like this, anything even close to this. I never thought it would be as amazing as it actually was.

Something inside me just told me that Emmett and I would be okay, that everything would work itself out and we could make it through this.

We could make it through anything.

**A/N: Okay so I really enjoyed righting this:) it totally brought out my naughty side. I may add a few more chapters to this, just closing up some stuff with Rose and Emmett and junk. We'll see where it goes. **


End file.
